


Three Words, and I'm Yours

by astromirage



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: love is a scary thing. it's trusting someone with everything you have and they could decide to crush it at any moment.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Three Words, and I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet tbh

Sonny smiles as he looks up from his alcohol. He makes eye contact with the man across the table. The man smirks and opens his mouth before snapping it shut, realizing he has nothing to say. He opens his mouth again, finally formulating a sentence. 

"You did good on this case Dominick." He compliments, fingering the rim of his glass. 

Sonny feels blush tinge his cheeks and takes a drink. "Thank you, that means a lot." He takes a breathe. 

"Of course." 

There is a still silence and they both look down at their fumbling fingers. 

"Okay, as much as I appreciate your presence here, because I miss you like hell, just spit out what you're tryna say Rafael." 

"Love, is scary to me. I grew up in a house with a terrible excuse for a relationship and it messed me up." 

Sonny nods in comprehension and looks at him. 

"And when I started feeling those feelings for you, I got scared. But then I left and I never got to tell you these things." 

Sonny quirks up one side of his mouth. 

"I heard you became the new ADA and I felt something that I couldn't ignore." 

"But you never talked to me before today." 

"Yes, I guess I was scared?" he explains, rubbing his neck. 

Sonny gets it, he was scared too. Scared of the consequences of being out in the police force. Scared of rejection. 

"I was scared too. Of so much. But I don't gotta be scared anymore." 

Rafael raises an eyebrow. 

"Three words, and I'm all yours Rafi." 

"You're really hot?" 

Sonny laughs and takes Rafael's hand in his. "Try again." 

"I love you." 

Sonny leans across the table. "There it is." he kisses him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
